csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Essential Compilation - Disc 2
's songs. They are owned by and , and MJJ Productions. I just like his music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 7th January 2018 |recorded = 1970 - January 1997 |length = 0:48:44 |genre = |label = , , MJJ Productions, |producer = , Michael Jackson, , , , , |compiler = C.Syde65}} Essential Compilation is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Michael Jackson album and thus can not be bought. This 2-disc greatest hits album includes many of Michael Jackson's greatest hits with , though it also includes a couple of songs from Michael Jackson's early years with . Most of these songs are considered to be hits, though a few of them were included as part of this compilation simply because they were on my personal Michael Jackson favourites list. While most of these songs were recorded by Michael Jackson as a solo artist, occasionally featuring another artist such as , a couple of songs with / also found their way onto this compilation. The album includes a total of 22 tracks that were recorded between 1970 - January 1997. Here is the track listing for the second of the two discs. The track listing for the first disc can be found here. This tracklist was originally compiled on the 7th January 2018, though it would originally have had only 15 tracks on one disc. On the 26th January 2019, I intended to add 3 additional tracks. But since those 3 additional tracks combined with the 15 tracks that were already included exceeded 80 minutes, I was forced to make it into a 2-disc compilation, and add an extra 4 tracks to fill up some of the space on both discs. The first two songs on the second disc are in recording and release order. But the songs after that are mostly in reverse order of the year they were recorded. The second disc contains a song from the album , and a song from the album . The second disc contains various songs from the album , a couple of songs from the album , a song from the album , and a song from the album . " " was originally going to be the first track of the second disc. But I decided to move "Dangerous" to the first disc and add " " to the second disc as the opening track. I did this because I wanted all the songs from Dangerous to be on the same disc. I deliberately left the two Motown songs until last on this compilation. Because they were both recorded before 1974, and I find Michael Jackson's work before 1974 to be a radical departure from the style that he adopted in 1974 onward. I'm not the most familiar with Michael's work with Motown, and I prefer listening to his work after his voice broke. That's why there's only a couple of pre-1974 songs on this compilation. But it felt darned right to include " " and " " on the compilation. In addition to saving the two Motown tracks for the end of the compilation, I decided to have all the featured songs on this compilation that Michael Jackson recorded in the 80's and 90's appear first, and then feature the ones recorded in the 70's. I felt that doing so would help the Epic tracks blend in with the Motown tracks. Because the songs from the 70's with Epic were more likely to blend in with the songs with Motown than the songs with Epic that were recorded in the 80's onward. Disc Two — Track Listing *Artist: *Released: 20th June 1995 *Recorded: 1988 *Duration: 0:04:03 *Genre: *Label: , MJJ Productions *Author: , with *Producer: , Michael Jackson *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 21st March 1997 *Recorded: March 1991 - January 1997 *Duration: 0:04:11 *Genre: , *Label: Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson, *Producer: Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 28th July 1979 *Recorded: December 1978 - June 1979, Allen Zentz Recording Studios, , and , , *Duration: 0:06:06 *Genre: *Label: , Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson *Producer: Michael Jackson, *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 10th August 1979 *Recorded: December 1978 - June 1979, Allen Zentz Recording Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, and Cherokee Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:03:40 *Genre: Disco Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: *Producer: Quincy Jones Get on the Floor *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 10th August 1979 *Recorded: April - June 1979, Allen Zentz Recording Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, and Cherokee Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:39 *Genre: Disco Music, Funk Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson, *Producer: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 10th August 1979 *Recorded: December 1978 - April 1979, Allen Zentz Recording Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, and Cherokee Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:06 *Genre: Disco Music, Funk Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Rod Temperton *Producer: Quincy Jones *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 10th August 1979 *Recorded: June 1979, Allen Zentz Recording Studios, Westlake Recording Studios, and Cherokee Studios, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:03:05 *Genre: , *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Quincy Jones *Artist: *Released: 23rd August 1978 *Recorded: 1978 *Duration: 0:03:33 *Genre: Disco Music *Label: Columbia Records, Epic Records *Author: David Jackson, , Elmar Krohn *Producer: The Jacksons (Down to the Ground) *Artist: The Jacksons *Released: 17th December 1978 *Recorded: August 1978, Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:08:00 *Genre: Disco Music, Funk Music *Label: Epic Records *Author: Michael Jackson, *Producer: The Jacksons *Artist: Michael Jackson *Released: 24th January 1972 *Recorded: July - November 1971, , Los Angeles, California *Duration: 0:04:10 *Genre: *Label: *Author: *Producer: *Artist: *Released: 15th October 1970 *Recorded: 1970 *Duration: 0:03:11 *Genre: , Rhythm and Blues Music *Label: Motown Records *Author: *Producer: Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages